paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Veterans Day Assembly
Pups Save the Veterans Day Assembly is the first episode of the 2nd season of FPGOutlaw's storyline. What’s up everyone? It’s FPGOutlaw here, after (yet again) being gone for a long time. This story is gonna take over “Pups and the Ice Cream Mystery as the first episode of the 2nd season. This is gonna follow the pups attending a Veterans Day Assembly at my school (Bonny Eagle High School), watching all of the BEHS Pep Band play 2 different songs. When there’s a fire as some of the lights malfunction, it’s up to the pups to save the Veterans Day Assembly! This is a pretty rushed episode. I literally wrote this in a half hour, don't be expecting top-of-the-line content. Section heading *It was a nice, but chilly, day in the small town of Standish, Maine. Nicholas Pruner was helping set up chairs and the stands for the Veterans Day Assembly which would be taking place in a few hours. He had the help from his band teacher, Mr. Sturtevant, and his fellow-bandmates Sasha, Carolyn, John, Bobbert Ruude, the Dorinsonsons (Eddie and James), and many more. Nicholas: Well, there are supposed to be about 950 people here today. John: That’s a pretty long guest list. Nicholas: Well, this is an assembly we like to keep track of. Basically everyone from last year will be here, but there are about 15 new guests from an unknown place called “Adventure Bay.” Eddie Dorinsonsons: Never heard of it. What are some of the names. Nicholas: Well, I guess Hunter and Lilly will have some fun. We’re getting 8 dogs and a cat coming along. Eddie: Cheese and rice! How are we gonna handle animals during the assembly? John: We’ll figure out. Carolyn: Don’t worry, we got this boys. *Scene moves along, to Blake Sturtevant, who is the BEHS Band Instructor, setting more things up, when he is approached by Zailey. Mr. Sturtevant: Hello, little pup! Zailey: Are you, “Mr. Sturtevant”? Mr. Sturtevant: Why, yes I am! The band instructor for the BEHS band. And you are? Zailey: I’m Zailey. Mr. Sturtevant: I’ve heard of you, aren’t you with the PAW Patrol? *Chase walks over. Chase: Yes, we are. Gladly welcomed here. This school seems nice. Mr. Sturtevant: It really is. *Suddenly, there is a crash noise. Marshall, Belle, Rubble, and Skye meet Mr. Sturtevant, Nicholas, Zailey, and Chase over there. Eddie Dorinsonsons: Help? *Eddie Dorinsonsons was trapped underneath a stage light, but in a lightly manor. Ryder tries to think fast. Mr. Sturtevant: Ryder, will you help us? Ryder: Of course we will! No job is too big, no pup is too small! *Ryder pulls out his pup-pad, and calls the pups to the back parking, as there is obviously no lookout nearby. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, we have a problem. When Mr. Sturtevant and the rest of the band were setting up the lights, one of them fell on top of Eddie Dorinsonsons. We need to get him out from under the light, and help reset the stage back up for the assembly. Problem is, we can’t get out vehicles in there, so we need to work with hand tools. *Ryder scrolls through icons until he gets to Skye’s symbol. Ryder: Skye! We’ll need you to use your wings to fly up above, and grab the light from the top and pull it off Eddie. Skye: Let’s take to the Sky! *Ryder scrolls through icons until he gets to Rubble’s symbol, then Belle’s. Ryder: Rubble and Belle! We’ll need you to help push the light off Eddie with Skye. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Belle: My power is ready at any hour! *Ryder scrolls through icons until he gets to Rocky’s symbol. Ryder: Rocky! We’ll need you to make any needed repairs to the light, and help set up decorations. Rocky: Green means go! *Ryder scrolls through icons until he gets to Marshall’s symbol. Ryder: Marshall! We’ll need you to use your x-ray screen, and make sure that Eddie doesn’t have any broken bones. Marshall: I’m fired up! Ryder: Let’s go PAW Patrol. PAW Patrol, is on a role! *All the pups head into the gym. Skye uses her wings to start the pull of the light off of Eddie. Belle and Rubble help her push the light off, making it stand upward. There were no damages to the light. Marshall sits Eddie down on a stretcher, to examine him. Marshall: Bandages! - Bandages magically fly out of Marshall's bag. Eddie: What are these for? Marshall: You seemed to sustainonly minor injuries, keep your shoulder heavily bandaged! Eddie: Thank you Marshall! *Nicholas soon stands on the stage, and tries to rally everyone. Nicholas: Alright everyone! Who wants to continue building this set for the best assembly ever? Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Belle, Zailey, Ryder, Mr. Sturtevant, Carolyn, Eddie, James, John, and 23 unnamed people: Let’s do it! *Rocky uses all his fancy tools to start putting up decorations all around the gym. Ryder makes sure everything is going smoothly. With 37 people helping in the construction, the building only takes a hour, about a half hour before the start of the assembly. *When it becomes time for the assembly, everyone takes their seats, and Mr. Sturtevant begins the show. Mr. Sturtevant (on a mic): Hello everyone and welcome to the Veterans Day Assembly! The first thing we are gonna do is play the National Anthem. So would you all please rise, and remove any caps, so we my begin. (Play the National Anthem MP3) Mr. Sturtevant: Our first song we are gonna play today is a little piece called “National Emblem March”. I hope you all enjoy. (Play National Emblem March MP3 ). Mr. Sturtevant: That was such a well-done performance. Our next and our final piece sadly is called “Missing Man”. It basically speaks about all the men and women lost in air warfare. I hope you all enjoy. (Play Missing Man MP3 file ) Mr. Sturtevant: This band is the best! Now, I’d like to take the time to thank 9 special people for helping us today in the setup. They would be the PAW Patrol. They were here to save Eddie Dorinsonsons here from being completely injured from a falling light. I swear if he was under it any longer, he may not be here now. They also helped with this complete setup. I just want to say thank you, and you are welcomed back at any time here at Bonny Eagle! Characters PAW Patrol: *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Belle *Zailey Humans: *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Katie Misc. Animals: *Hunter *Lilly *Cali BEHS Personel and Band-personel: *Nicholas Pruner (FPGOutlaw!) *Blake Sturtevant *Carolyn *John *Eddie Dorinsonsons *James Dorinsonsons *Bobbert Ruude *Christopher Walkinsons *At least 15 unnamed band players *At least 4 unnamed custodians. Trivia *Much of the names are spin-offs of real BEHS Music personel. *Bobbert Ruude might be a reference to Bobby Roode of TNA Impact Wrestling. *Christopher Walkinsons is an obvious reference to the famous Christopher Walkins. *This episode has the most unnamed characters in FPGOutlaw's series, with at least 19. *This episode proves (at least in FPGOutlaw's story), that other people in the world know about the PAW Patrol, and know that animals can speak. *Hunter and Lilly are 2 real dogs that FPGOutlaw own. They are transformed into talking dogs for this episode, and are invited to join the PAW Patrol.